


Going to California

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [9]
Category: Original Work, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Americas, F/M, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Surreal a bit, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: It was inspired by the (in)famous episode from Led Zeppelin's biography (notably the girls squirming in bath with  octopuses). Sobeit we should trust Richard Cole, naturally ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [**fandom Americas 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5432300)

[ ](http://storage3.static.itmages.com/i/16/0906/h_1473140679_8565009_e7307cd38a.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [ **_Image sources_ ** ](http://storage6.static.itmages.com/i/16/0906/h_1473140469_8483271_23fe4597c1.jpg)  
>  This work has no connections with the so-called song except the name :)


End file.
